What if
by Eshumaa
Summary: What if Nathan and Haley left Tree Hill after they got married at the beach because they were afraid of what everybody would say about their marriage, but when Nathan suddenly died, will Haley have no other option but to return to her past life? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**What if Nathan and Haley left Tree Hill after they got married at the beach because they were afraid of what everybody would say about their marriage, but when Nathan suddenly died, will Haley have no other option but to return to her past life? Please read and review! Thank you!**

Chapter 1:

**_Haley's at the hospital trying to figure out what happened_**

"What happened? All I got was a phone call none of you even bothered to explain!"

"Mrs. Scott, please try to calm down"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? "

"Mrs. Scott I think you should sit down for this, Nathan was bought in to the hospital a couple of minutes ago and we tried to do everything that we could've in our power but I'm afraid he died a couple of minutes ago".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**FLASHBACK**

"Haley; I think we should leave"

"What, you did not just marry me and then 10 minutes later ask me to leave, I mean how rude!"

"No Hales that's not what I meant, I think we should leave Tree Hill, it would be better for everyone, I mean mom and Dan wont approve, your parents said no, you no how Luke feels about us and well nobody believes that this; us is going to work, so why don't we do them a favour and leave and begin our own life?"

Haley thought about what her husband had just told and asked her to do, what he said made sense.

"Nathan I think we should do it, we should just leave!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What do you mean he's dead?"

"Mrs. Scott, your husband was in a car accident and he had only a 20 chance of surviving, we're sorry, we're so so sorry"

"SORRY, YOU'RE SORRY? HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON I HAD, YOU'RE NOT SORRY THAT'S JUST THE PATHETIC LINE YOU FEED TO THE FRIENDS AND FAMILIES OF PATIENTS WHO DIE! SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY!

And with that Haley James Scott the widow ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After Haley had stopped sobbing hysterically she asked the doctors if she could see Nathan.

"Of course Mrs Scott" They replied.

Their walk to Nathan's ward seemed forever and in that moment Haley felt like everything was wrong and there was nothing she could do about it. At that precise moment it sunk in.

She was alone.

They were alone.

The child growing inside of her and herself.

Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again, I just wanted to say that I'll try to update as soon as possible but I if don't please forgive me because I am absolutely buried in homework! I also wanted to say thank you to my reviewers, I actually thought I was going to get none, and I literally yelled when I saw that I had reviewers!   
My thanks goes out to:   
clarkson04   
TVHollywoodDiva   
prettygirl3

And in response to prettygirl33's comment about Brucas, all I'm going to say is I'll try to add some in lol!   
Please carry on reading and reviewing thanks!   
Eshumaa   
xxx

Chapter 4:

FLASHBACK

"Hey Nate, after you finish work tonight can you meet me at Rosario's at 5, because I made reservations for the two of us" Haley told Nate.

"That's nice, sure Hun, but I got to go now, I'm going to be late" Nathan replied urgently.

"Well, not before this" And with that Haley pulled Nathan in for a passionate and deep kiss.

"Now you can go" Added Haley with a smile.

END FLASHBACK

She was going to tell him the news that night that she was pregnant; she knew he would be happy because they had been trying for a while for a child. Sitting by Nate she felt even more horrid. His eyes were shut and no longer were that piercing blue, his body cold and distant. All she wanted to do was wrap him up in her arms.

The thought of being able to do that no longer brought out a fresh round of tears. At that point a nurse with shoulder length chestnut hair and 2 dimples on her cheek appeared and gave her a hug.

When Haley and the nurse broke apart she found herself looking at a face she thought she would never see again.


	5. Chapter 5

Heloo again! I would yet again like to thank the reviewers who have been really great and i truly appreciate every one of them so keep them coming! Hers the much awaited chapter!

Eshumaa

xxx

Chapter 5:

"BROOKE……..BROOKE DAVIS?

"OH MY GOD HALEY, what are you doing here……………..Nathan…….OH MY GOD NATHAN, HE'S DD………WHAT ARE YOU?" Brooke stopped rambling and pulled her former best friend into a hug, something she hadn't done for 7 years.

-Later in the day-

AS soon as Brooke knew that Haley was in the city and not living too far from her, she moved her stuff into her apartment and told Haley that she was staying with her.

During the time together they got to know each others stories. But it wasn't long until the inevitable came up.

Tree Hill.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

2 weeks later, Haley was sitting in Brooke's apartment with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"NO WAY" screamed Haley.

"Haley, to get over this you need other people to help you and the best way to do that is to go back, besides everybody else does have a right to know, Deb, Dan, Lucas, Keith, Karen, Peyton EVEN TIM!" Broke replied almost angrily at her friends selfishness.

"Yes; they will be angry because you didn't tell them straight away, but eventually they will learn to forgive you". Brooke told Haley, whilst smoothing her hair down and drying away the tears on Haley's face.

Since the death it had made both girls very emotional. Haley cried constantly and wondered aimlessly from room to room.

In Haley's heart she knew Brooke was right but she wasn't ready yet to live up to the truth. But eventually she knew she would have to go back.

Back to a place she hadn't seen in 7 years.

Back to Tree Hill.

FLASHBACK

"Brooke, why did you leave Tree Hill? When did you leave Tree Hill?"

"Haley you have so many questions but right now is not the time for them but i promise you i will tell you my story, i promise" Brooke replied.

END FLASHBACK


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Thanks again for all of the reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS LOL! Oh yeah I don't own anything to do with One Tree Hill either for the record!

Eshumaa

xxx

_**Brooke eventually persuaded Haley to go back to Tree Hill and Brooke is also going along.**_

(IN the car on the way)

"Brooke, are you going to finally tell me what happened, why you left tree hill? Why you left

Lucas even?

"Haley, it's not that simple…………….fine I'll give you the shortened version, I left mainly

Because of Lucas, he…I, I saw him with….with….."

"PEYTON OMG HE WOULDN'T BROOKE!"

"No, not Peyton, it was Rachel….he" Brooke just started crying.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke, we don't have to go back, you know we could give it more time,

Whatever you need."

"But Haley it's not about me is it? It's about Nathan………..sorry for saying his name"

"I guess I've got to live up to it sometime, he's gone and there's nothing I can do about it, but

You know I would do anything to have just one more day with him, and, Brooke I'm done

Talking about this, anyway I was asking YOU the question, what happened next? Haley

asked.

FLASHBACK

Brooke opened the door to Lucas's bedroom, and there to her shock were Rachel and Lucas

Making out, Brooke dropped everything she had in her hand and she ran, began running

Away from her problems.

"Brooke, wait up, it's not what it looks like!"

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, YOUR TOUNGUE WAS IN HER THROAT, HER TOP WAS

HALF WAY OFF AND OUR TELLING ME IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?

"Brook stops shouting! She forced herself on me and she took her top off…."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT LUCAS! WHY DO YOU KEEP ON HURTING ME? I TRY SO

HARD WITH YOU NOT TO BE TOO PUSHING NOT TO MAKE YOU FORCE THINGS OUT

AND YOU BLOW IT- AGAIN! FIRST PEYTON AND NOW RACHEL, WHO ELSE HAVE** _YOU_**,

BEEN WITH?

"NOBODY BROOKE, I THOUGHT PEYTON WAS IN THE PAST?"

"NO LUKE, SHES NOT! I JUST…DON'T, DON'T TALK TO ME!"

Brook got into her car and began to drive away, she made a detour to her house picked up

some essentials and began to drive away as far as possible form Tree Hill.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Brooke, I'm so, so sorry"

"Haley it's not your fault, but now I have to face everybody again, I never said goodbye, I just

Drove out, I rang Peyton eventually, and we talk every so often, but that's it, but do you know

Who I don't wan to see at all, and believe me or not it's not Rachel or Lucas, its Dan.

"I went to the petrol station to fill up and I saw him their, I looked like a panda; mascara

running down my face, swollen puffy eyes, hair a mess and no shower. And you know what

He did? He smiled, he gave me that nasty evil smile, and I left."

"That's just Dan for you Brooke!"

"And this is Tree Hill for you Haley, were here."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you again for all of the reviews their keep me going in writing this story lol! xxx

Chapter 8:

"Brooke, I don't think I can do it" Haley told Brooke.

FLASHBACK

The phone rang at Peyton's place and she picked it up after the 2nd ring.

"Peyton speaking, and who the hell are you?

"Well hello their Peyton MOOOOOOOOODY Sawyer"

"B. Davis, how long has it been since you called? At least 2 months now is it, if I'm correct?"

"Sorry about hat Peyt, work got hectic, you know the drill, but I need a favour, we need a

place to stay in Tree Hill"

"B. Davis you work fast! Already found yourself another Toy Boy or are you still with Rick, and

it's Rick then you can forget it!"

"No I'm not with Rick, but my new Toy Boy goes by the name of Haley James Scott actually"

"NO WAY!"

"WAY! I found her and we need a place to stay, can we crash at yours?"

"By we you mean you, Haley and Nathan right?"  
"OH, Peyt I'm so sorry you don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Peyton secretly hoped that Nathan had split up with Haley. Peyton already had ruined her chance with ever getting Nathan back.

"Ummmm……I don't know how to put this…but Nathan's dead".

The phone went dead.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Haleybub it'll be fine, I promise you, and were going to stay in a hotel, so you don't need to

see anybody yet!"

Brooke phoned Peyton again, tried to calm her down, and allow Haley and her to crash at her place. Peyton yelled obscenities at Haley and said it was all Haley's fault for taking him away. Brooke got the point; the answer was no…well for Haley anyway.

Brooke never told Haley about the phone call to Peyton. She didn't want Haley to know. Because the impression Brooke got was that Peyton was still in love with Nathan.

Next up: Friction between Haley and Peyton, and what happens when Brooke and Lucas see each other plus how will Tree Hill react to the tragic news about Nathan?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Haley and Brooke finally checked into their hotel and had already chosen beds.

"Wow, Brooke do you remember when we stayed here because of that competition, and we

said what is the point considering how close we are to home, we could just go home and they

insisted that we stayed here anyway!"

"That was a fun weekend!"

"I know!"

Haley and Brooke, went outside for some fresh air and to see if some of their favourite spots

were still their since the last time they had been there.

"H- Haley?"

All the little hairs on her neck stood up, that was undoubtedly the voice of Deb Scott, Nathan's

Mom.

"Deb?"

Haley turned around to face Mrs Scott and saw what state she was in, her makeup was

Slightly smudged, her eyes were puffy red and sore, her clothes hung limply against her

Skinny body.

"Honey do you have a lighter?"

"WHAT?"

"A lighter?

"No Mrs Scott I don't have a lighter"

"Oh well Honey got to go, got things to do!"

By the time Deb walked off Brooke came back from the shop which she had just been in and

Had 3 shopping bags.

"Deb…….."

"Ughh…. What Haley?"

"Deb, I just saw DEB!"

"What…when did you see her?"

"Just right now, and she just asked me for a lighter, no how is my son, no how are you, why

did you leave, just honey do you have a lighter?"

"That little B, she just won't change will she, she's still on the drugs and the last time I saw

her she was smoking too!"

"Well, Brooke I can't change who she is and who she cares about; she probably won't want

anything to do with the baby………." Haley mumbled the last few words but they were loud

enough for Brooke to pick up on the word baby

"Haley, did you just say baby?" Brooke asked Haley, she was afraid of the answer that she

was about to get.

Peyton had filled Lucas In about the whole Haley situation.

"I saw them today, near the mall"

"That's so Brooke isn't it…….." Lucas whispered Brookes name, it was a sore and sensitive

subject. Something the pair of them never talked about.

"I just wish that Haley, if not Brooke had contacted me and let me know that they were

coming, I do have a right to know that my brother is dead…..d" That too was a sore subject,

both Lucas and Peyton had avoided that too.

"Well, Haley's just a two faced little…….." Peyton contained herself from saying the next

few words, as she remembered who she was in the company of.

Lucas still cared for Haley, she was still his best friend even if she didn't think of Lucas of the

Same way, but Peyton was still a close second.

Peyton was now at Jake's house, babysitting Jenny as he had asked her to.

"Jake you have fun at your meeting and don't worry about Jenny, or me for that matter!"

Peyton gave Jake a naughty smile.

"I trust you, and please stop thinking about the whole Haley Brooke situation, like I said we'll

invite them over for dinner and then talk it out o.k.?"

"O.k. Jake".

Jake placed a tender kiss on Peyton's lips which made her tingle.

"I saw Haley today"

"WHAT?" Dan replied to Deb with such force that it actually scared her.

"How's Nathan, how's Haley, what basketball team did he join how are they why are they

here?"

"I don't really know Dan I didn't think to ask her all of that"

"Deb, you meet Haley after 7 years and you're not the least bit curious?"

Before Deb could reply Dan grabbed his keys and made it his mission to find where Haley

Was and how his son was doing.

**That's all I can fit in right now but I'll try to add the reactions in the next chapter and **

**Also the Brooke Lucas meeting! Please R&R! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S everybody asked for longer chapter's right? This is the longest one yet! Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating sooner, but school caught me up and I had serious writers block ,

amongst other personal problems lol!

Oh and BTW I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill, apart from my additional characters and

Plotlines.

Please R & R Thanks! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10:

**A couple of weeks later at the funeral, Haley has still managed to avoid Peyton and **

**Everybody else too. And Keith is still alive.**

The mood was heavy at Nathan's funeral, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Deb, Dan, Keith and Karen

were Standing next to Haley. As Nathan's body was lowered into the ground she knew that

This was it, the end; she had to get over the fact that she would not be able to see Nathan

Anymore, not be able to wake up with him, not be able to show him off to the world, never

Would she be able to experience the tingling feeling while Nathan just held her, and his

Kisses.

Everything seemed to be moving too fast.

LUCAS POV

Lucas felt numb, that's the only way in which you could explain what he was feeling, he was

Trying hard to be there for Haley, but it was hard, yesterday she had broken down in front

Of him, it meant something to him, knowing that she felt comfortable enough to do that

around Him.

Lucas moved closer to Haley and placed his arms around Haley protectively.

"We'll be o.k. Hales, I promise you".

DAN'S POV:

Regret was eating Dan Scott up, know he understood the saying; "You don't know what you

Got until you lose it". He had never spent enough time with Nathan; to get to know him.

FLASHBACK

Dan was standing outside Haley's hotel room, full with questions, but he didn't know how to

even begin this dreaded conversation. He lifted his hand to knock when the door opened.

"Haley……I was just about to…….."

"I know, I saw you hovering, thought I would put you out of your misery" Haley told Dan coldly.

"Can I come in?"

Haley was hesitant in answering, because truthfully she didn't want him to come in, to what

Had felt like home for a while. And she knew as soon as Dan stepped in that hotel room

Everything would change and mess up, just when stability was beginning to enter her life

Again.

Dan noticed that Haley was hesitant in answering.

"Or what about we go out to talk?" Dan asked Haley politely.

"Yeah, that would be better; I'll just grab my bag".

END OF FLASHBACK

Dan Knew that right now was a hard time for everybody and he needed to be there for

Everybody, but the fact that his son wouldn't talk to him anymore still hadn't suck in; he

Wanted for it to sunk in so that he could grieve properly.

BROOKE'S POV

Brooke had tried to be there for Haley but there was only so much that she could do and say

and she realised that Haley needed to grieve by herself.

But that wasn't the main thought occupying her mind, it was Lucas. He was still the same guy

That she had fallen for all of those years back but the lines on his forehead had now become

Permenant. His blue eyes had lost their sparkles. He just looked distant. Little did Brooke

Know that both were selfishly thinking of eachother.

PRESENT

Dan, Lucas and Keith picked up some mud and dropped it on Nathan's grave. The rest soon

Followed. Haley couldn't see the grave anymore and she began to panic, the oxygen wasn't

Getting to her, and that was the last thing she remembered at the funeral before passing out.


	11. The End

Chapter 11:

**There are drug references in this chapter, and references to death.**

**I can only apologise….the ideas dried up! This is the last chapter…. Read and **

**review….and BTW….check out the other story on my account called Seventh Floor **

**which is written by my talented cousin. **

**xxx**

_Everybody now is at the hospital._

"Whose here for Mrs. Scott?" Dr Sean asked in the waiting room. At once a whole

Swarm of people rose from their seats. Although Lucas was the only one who stepped

Forward.

"I'm here for Haley". Peyton snickered in disgust……..this remained unnoticed…until Brooke

made nasty eye contact with her former friend.

"I'm here for Haley…my name is Brooke Davis" Brooke answered confidently.

"Yes…she asked for you…but the rest of you will just have to wait" The doctor answered.

_In Dr Sean's office_

"Miss. Davis….were you aware of Mrs. Scott addiction?"

"No…I just never thought Haley would touch drugs, but I guess losing your husband CAN

make you do crazy things" Brooke wasn't sure whose side she was on but right now was

not the time to let down Haley.

"Well…she obviously overdosed this morning and I am afraid to say that it has caused harm

to the baby and it is very likely that she will lose the baby. You also have to remember that

she had a nasty fall. So that is another part of the reason"

_Meanwhile in Haley's room_

Haley's mind was in overdrive. But the first thing she did when she woke up was to detach all

The tubes that were on her…after that she turned off all the machines. If she was to go…she

Would want to go quietly. She just wanted to be with Nathan so much that she had brought

The drugs. She knew what it was doing to the baby….but none of it mattered if she wasn't

With Nathan.

By the time the doctors would find her it would be too late.

**That was a seriously bad bad bad ending….and I am sorry that I didn't tie up the loose **

**Endings…but there was no more inspiration lol! So there you are…my first rubbish**

**Fanfic! Hope it was somewhat decent! Again check out Seventh Floor…which is Lot **

**better then this one!**

**Peace**

**Eshu**

**xxx**


End file.
